unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasy Carnival
A super amusement park is built in Konoha Village and is free for the first month of opening! A fantastic journey is waiting ahead! |-| Fantastic Train= :::::::::::::::Fantasy journey starts now! - →= }} ---- Everyday, the player can check-in by clicking the roulette. The roulette will spin and stops at random. Depending on the result of the roulette, the Ninja Train icon will move. ::When the Ninja Train icon lands on a cell, reward(s) are obtained by the player. Below are the rewards on each cell. Hover mouse for item name and amount. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 1 style="text-align: center;" 2 style="text-align: center;" 3 style="text-align: center;" 4 style="text-align: center;" 5 style="text-align: center;" 6 style="text-align: center;" 7 style="text-align: center;" 8 - colspan="8" background: rgb(100, 100, 100);" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 9 style="text-align: center;" 10 style="text-align: center;" 11 style="text-align: center;" 12 style="text-align: center;" 13 style="text-align: center;" 14 style="text-align: center;" 15 style="text-align: center;" 16 } - 17-32= border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 17 style="text-align: center;" 18 style="text-align: center;" 19 style="text-align: center;" 20 style="text-align: center;" 21 style="text-align: center;" 22 style="text-align: center;" 23 style="text-align: center;" 24 - colspan="8" background: rgb(100, 100, 100);" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 25 style="text-align: center;" 26 style="text-align: center;" 27 style="text-align: center;" 28 style="text-align: center;" 29 style="text-align: center;" 30 style="text-align: center;" 31 style="text-align: center;" 32 } - 33-48= border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" - style="text-align: center;" 33 style="text-align: center;" 34 style="text-align: center;" 35 style="text-align: center;" 36 style="text-align: center;" 37 style="text-align: center;" 38 style="text-align: center;" 39 style="text-align: center;" 40 - colspan="8" background: rgb(100, 100, 100);" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 41 style="text-align: center;" 42 style="text-align: center;" 43 style="text-align: center;" 44 style="text-align: center;" 45 style="text-align: center;" 46 style="text-align: center;" 47 style="text-align: center;" 48 } - 49-50= border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="7" scope="col" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(235, 220, 50);" - style="text-align: center;" 49 colspan="7" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(251, 246, 190);" 50 Final Prize - scope="col" style="text-align: center;" colspan="7" rowspan="2" scope="col" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(235, 220, 50);" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" Basic Fury Jade*1 Lv.4 Jade Box*1 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*1 Socket Jade*1 Fairy*5 Treasure Talisman*5 Channeling Scroll*5 Soul Refining Pill*5 Big Potency Pill*5 } - scope="col" style="text-align: center;" } }} :: When the Ninja Pointer reach cell 50, the mini-game is over. |} |-| Doll Encounter= ::::::::::: There are many interesting games in the amusement park, which can bring you a lot of fun and rewards as well. These rewards may include massive gold, silver and items. Let's play the game! ::: ---- |} |-| Slam Dunk= |-| Jaws of Death= |-| Category:Events